Stolen Hearts
' ' The Blurb Crystalpaw has always been an outsider. Full of ruckus and glee, she has never been thought of as the leader’s daughter. Her sister, Snowshine on the other paw, has always been perfect, and clearly the image of ArenClan. But when Snowshine becomes leader, and reveals who she really is, Crystalpaw questions her safety, and the lives of those around her. Prologue Thistlepaw sat quietly in the medicine den, counting herbs. The cold leaf-bare night was sending shivers up her pelt. "We're nearly out of mallow." she muttered to herself. "I'll have to fetch some. Poor Leopardshadow is too weak." Thistlepaw turned the herbs over, then started to walk outside. The camp looked quiet, and she sighed. It had been a thousand moons since Invasion. WrenClan had lost so many that day. Thistlepaw remembered the story her mother had told her. "It was the dead of leaf-bare, and all the Clans were starving. Except for WrenClan. We were survivors. We knew how to live through the darkest times." "Why did they come to us? Did he have prey?" "Not much my dear, but enough for WeaselClan. They came across the frozen fjord, and destroyed us. We lost so many. Your grandfather was just a kit then. He hardly remembers it. But it was a terrible time." "If WeaselClan comes back, I'll fight them off! That'll teach them to mess with WrenClan!" "Go to sleep Thistlekit." "Okay." She sighed, thinking of her mother. Autumnflower had been wonderful, but had left for a hutning mission in the mountains. She hadn't returned, and was pressumed to be dead. Crossing the clearig, Thistlepaw noticed a silvery light coming from the enterance. Interested, the black and white she-cat padded over to the milky white glow. There was a calico she-cat sitting in the swath. Autumnflower. Autumnflower nuzzled her daughter. "My dear child, a terrible fate is coming to WrenClan." she mewed, her green eyes dark. "It will be far from now. WrenClan will be by the name of ArenClan, and it might not even be in your lifetime." Thistlepaw looked confused. "Then why are you telling me?" Autumnflower sighed. "Because ArenClan will be in danger. The furture is bleak, the Clan will splinter, and the land will be cursed with un-ending leaf-bare." Thistlepaw gasped. "What! That's impossible!" "With blasts of cold will come dark art, and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice. " Finished the she-cat." Thistlepaw shook her head. "That won't happen! Not while I'm alive!" Autumnflower licked her daughter's cheek. "This could be another thousand moon in the future. When the Clan have a different order. But it is the most dangerous thing that could happen. ArenClan, WrenClan, or whatever it goes by, will be in great danger." Thistlepaw nodded. "I'll keep WrenClan safe till my last breath." The calico she-cat nodded, the faded back into the air. The young apprentice sighed, and trotted back to the medicine den. Nothing that bad could ever happen...right? Chapter One 500 Years Later... Crystalpaw looked at the shut den. It was always shut. Ever since her parents had died, the door had not moved an inch. Snowshine never left her den anymore. The two of them had been so close when they were little, but one day, they just never spoke again. But today's her corination. She'll speak to me. She's my sister. '' She watched as Kalestorm opened the dens, letting the light shine into the royal den. But it didn't seem right yet. She stepped out of the den, and looked out at the cluster of cats entering the camp. The sunlight felt so strange, having seen nearly none in her entire 18 moons. She had hardly seen Snowshine either. ''I'll see her today. When she is named Snowstar, and all of ArenClan is under her control. With a light breeze blowing, she stepped out into the clearing. Kits were playing together, and having fun. It reminded her of when she was little. The thought jolted out of her head as she nearly got run over by a tom carrying prey. "Watch where you're going!" she mewed. The tom turned around. "It's not like you're important. Your sister is the one who will be leader. You're just the spare." Crystalpaw stopped in her tracks, suddenly hollow. "Am I really just the spare?" Her eyes blurred. "Not part of the Clan, not born to be leader. Just somebody hopelessly in between." she muteered to herself. "That's what Snowshine always said. I guess she wasn't the only one who thought so." Her tail drooped. She turned away from the busy clearing, and sat near the fjord. The warm water rippled lazily, she sighed as the air settled on her pelt. "Nice day." mewed a deep voice. Crystalpaw whipped around, then relaxed at the sight of a start Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Epilogue Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics